


Przełomowy moment

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mężczyźni Pisma i kobieta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przełomowy moment

PRZEŁOMOWY MOMENT

Eleganckie, przestronne mieszkanie urządzone było w stylu lat 20. Przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat niewiele w nim się zmieniło. Świat zdążył mocno posunąć się do przodu, ale członkowie tej organizacji nie zwracali na to uwagi, skupieni na bardziej ponadczasowych zajęciach.  
Tego wieczoru jednak współczesność pojawiła się w drzwiach w osobie atrakcyjnej, długonogiej i długowłosej kobiety, która weszła razem z Henrym Winchesterem. Młody Winchester miał tajemniczą minę magika, który staje przed zaskoczonymi widzami, po czym popisowym ruchem wyciąga znienacka kartę z rudą Królową.  
Większość mężczyzn zgromadzonych w pokoju zdecydowanie pragnęła, aby ta scena okazała się właśnie taką jarmarczną sztuczką.  
Oczywiście, byli uprzejmi i pełni dobrych manier, gdy witali Josie Sands i nawiązywali z nią rozmowę. Korzenie Men of Letters tkwiły przecież w Anglii, ojczyźnie dżentelmenów.  
Maska chłodnej uprzejmości opadła, gdy tylko Henry i Josie wyszli, aby obejrzeć zbiory dotyczące supernaturalnych spraw w pobliskiej bibliotece, należącej do Ludzi Pisma.

W pokoju zaszumiało.

\- Myślicie, że ma narzeczonego?  
\- Kobiety… u nas? Nie, żebym miał coś do kobiet, ale co jeszcze nas czeka? Może okaże się, że nie możemy się obejść bez wilkołaków, demonów, wampirów, fishtacco…  
\- Kolego, przyrównujesz kobiety do potworów?   
\- Nie, nie to miałem na myśli…  
\- No, Jeffrey, przesadziłeś…  
Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy i atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.  
\- Zaraz, a co z toaletą? Panna Sands będzie korzystać z naszej? Nie wiem czy to właściwe, może się poczuć urażona, kobiety mają delikatną naturę…  
\- Co, oddzielna toaleta dla jednej osoby?  
\- Na razie dla jednej.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. A potem znów powstał zgiełk:  
\- Nie jestem przeciwny równouprawnieniu. Boże uchowaj. Jestem pewien, że nikt z nas nie jest – Manner rozejrzał się badawczo. – Ale do tej pory świetnie radziliśmy sobie w męskim gronie. Po co to zmieniać?  
\- O, to właśnie miałem na myśli, choć Whitters uznał, że uważam kobiety za potwory…  
-… Nie ma obrączki, więc raczej nie jest mężatką. Zresztą gdyby była, to mąż raczej nie byłby zadowolony, że ona jest tutaj, prawda? Ale może mieć narzeczonego. Myślicie, że ma narzeczonego?  
Kolejne przyciszone śmiechy.  
\- Mistrz flirtu się znalazł – mruknął siwowłosy mężczyzna w bordowym garniturze.  
\- … Nie dziwię się, że to był pomysł Winchestera. Oni są zawsze nieprzewidywalni.  
Ponownie zapadła cisza. Kilka osób dyskretnie spojrzało na jeszcze jednego naukowca, który siedział w kącie na bujanym fotelu, z prawie opróżnioną butelką whisky na kolanach i obrzucił teraz kolegów raczej chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Chyba zapomniałem wziąć zapalniczkę, pójdę po nią – mruknął autor niefortunnej wypowiedzi, chowając do kieszeni papierośnicę i niezdarnie unosząc się z krzesła.  
\- Ależ, kolego, przecież możesz wziąć moją – zauważył jego sąsiad z niewinną miną, błyskawicznie wyciągając błyszczącą zapalniczkę.  
Jego przedmówca zdusił przekleństwo i z powrotem opadł na krzesło.   
\- Manner raczył zauważyć, że radzimy sobie bez kobiet. Zgoda. Może jednak powinniśmy założyć, że przyda nam się pomoc? Ostatnio osiedliśmy na laurach. Przestaliśmy się rozwijać. Potrzebna nam jest świeża krew, ktoś, kto rozrusza naszą organizację. Nasi wrogowie nie śpią, musimy nadążać za zmianami.  
Summers kończąc wypowiedź rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych i zgodnie z przewidywaniem na twarzach większości z nich dostrzegł lekkie niezadowolenie.   
\- Przecież robimy, co możemy – burknął jego sąsiad, którego słowa Summersa chyba najbardziej uraziły. – Jesteśmy nadal silną organizacją, prawda? Gromadzimy wiedzę, działamy w sekrecie, jesteśmy zamożni. Doprawdy nie wiem, skąd te narzekania. Ale jeśli chce pan powiedzieć, że w tej chwili plotkujemy jak baby, to się zgadzam.  
\- Hahaha, pannie Sands mogłoby się to nie spodobać.  
Jennigs gniewnie uderzył pięścią w stół.  
\- Wróćmy do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z łowcami z Kentucky – oświadczył. – Przekazali nowe informacje na temat Rougaru, trzeba uzupełnić bazę danych. Musimy jak najszybciej wysłać instrukcje do łowców Wallace’a i Tarakhova, są podejrzenia, że natrafili na nową mutację robaków na Alasce.  
Winchester senior wstał i odezwał się po raz pierwszy:  
\- Zajmę się tym drugim zadaniem. Johnson, ty zabierz się za uzupełnianie danych.   
Johnson skinął głową. Siedzący obok niego Lang chrząknął niespokojnie.  
\- A ja wezmę się porządkowanie katalogu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Listy do kolegów z Grecji i RPA już wysłane, jak rozumiem?  
\- Tak, poszły dziś rano.  
\- Trzeba też uporządkować protokoły zebrań. Zastanawiałem się nad składką na malowanie Bunkra.  
\- Po co? - oburzyło się kilka głosów.  
\- Bo schodzi farba? Łowcy się śmieją z naszych warunków pracy – Lang wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.  
\- A skoro o łowcach mowa, to panna Sands wydaje się znacznie milsza i tego… ma lepszą prezencję od panny Dorothy Baum.  
\- Słuszna uwaga, kolego.  
\- … myślę, że może nie być z nikim zaręczona.

Zachrobotał klucz w zamku i w pokoju zapanowała cisza.  
Harold Winchester wymienił kilka zdań z Josie na temat bibliotecznych zbiorów, wysłuchał jej opinii, skinął z aprobatą głową i ponownie wycofał się do swojego kąta. Tego wieczoru czuł się źle, rana odniesiona podczas wojny dokuczała mu bardziej niż zwykle, tak że nawet alkohol pomieszany z tabletkami przestał pomagać.  
Wyjął fajkę, nabił ją tytoniem i przez chwilę przyglądał się pannie Sands, jak uprzejmie, ale ze sporą swobodą odpowiada na wszelkie pytania, jak coraz śmielej zabiera głos i jak lekko rumieni się, gdy Henry przypadkiem staje blisko niej.   
Zastanawiał się, czy pojawienie się panny Josie Sands przyniesie zmiany na lepsze. Nie było co ukrywać, Ludzie Pisma potrzebowali zmian, jeśli mieli przetrwać w zmieniających się i coraz bardziej niebezpiecznych czasach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że przyjęcie młodej, bystrej kobiety w poczet członków da impuls do potrzebnych zmian i pomoże podźwignąć chylącą się do upadku starą i szacowną organizację.  
Może Josie Sands będzie należała do młodych i pomysłowych, którzy poprowadzą organizację nowymi ścieżkami: nowi ludzie, nowe pomysły, nowe rozwiązania starych problemów.  
A może – ta myśl pojawiła się znienacka, zaskakując jego samego, gdy zamroczony alkoholem i lekami, zapadał już w drzemkę - będzie wręcz przeciwnie. Może okaże się drapieżną femme fatale, która pojawiła się tu tylko po to, żeby dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia… i ze złowieszczym śmiechem zatańczyć na zgliszczach.

KONIEC


End file.
